


Good Taste

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: #buttsexohm, Evan和Ryan住得很近, M/M, Ohm是受, 只是一篇没什么剧情的秀恩爱的肉。, 大家都是Youtuber
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: Ohmwrecker——Ryan有很好的品味。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 总之Ryan和Evan住得不远，大家都是Youtuber，关系都很好。  
> 只是秀恩爱的肉。

“嘿，Delirious，”Vanoss操作着鼠标把人物手中的枪口指向了眼前带着红色长筒袜头套的男人，“这是你吗？”

“什么？”H2O Delirious笑了起来，“什么鬼，你觉得我会变成Ohm？我看起来像那么没品味的男人吗？”

“啊哈——”Vanoss并没有挪开自己的枪口，他将人物手中的武器换成了撬棍然后尝试地砸了一下那个穿着黄色上衣的男人，“该死的，这不是你。”

“哈哈哈你这个白痴！我才没有变成Ohm！”

Delirious大笑着的声音在Vanoss的耳机里回响，他对着电脑屏幕翻了个白眼。

“你别开心得太早，Delirious——我会来找到你——”

“你永远都不会找到我的你这个白痴！”

Vanoss对着电脑屏幕挑眉，“噢，Guess Who游戏的大师，”他操作的人物转向另一个方向的圣诞怪杰跑去，“你还记得前面你至少有三局都是被我找到的吗，自大先生？”

“什么？我不知道你在说什么！”

听听，自大先生的自大笑声，Vanoss——Evan又翻了个白眼。

“靠，这坨屎，”Wildcat低声咒骂着。“嘿！我找到你了你这个——噢，Brock，我还以为这是Delirious。”

“哇哦Wildcat——现在就差Delirious了。”

“我的天……”Moo苦笑道，“Delirious，你只能靠你自己了。”

“嗯哼，”Delirious哼了一声，“我会赢的。”

Vanoss挑眉，他盯着屏幕上那个正盘腿坐在墙壁前的兔子，然后他把手中的散弹枪对准了那只兔子。

“嘿，Delirious？”

“什么？我才不是那只兔子！我说过了，我像是那么没有品味的男人吗？”

“嘿，你知道Ohm很喜欢摇滚吗？”Evan把武器切换成撬棍砸了一下那只兔子，“搞什么，”他咒骂了一声，他又失去了一点他的HP。“这不是你。”

“什么？”

“我说Ohm其实很有品味，我第一次知道的时候我还以为我听错了——”

“什么？”Delirious惊讶地问，“你知道Ohm喜欢听摇滚，Vanoss？”

“是啊，我知道。”Evan疑惑地重复。

“哇哦，你这混蛋，”Wildcat操作的人物跑到了Evan面前，它对着Evan上下晃动了一下枪口，“你是不是还知道Ohm喜欢穿什么颜色的内裤，哼？小混蛋？”

“CK，黑色。”Evan毫不犹豫地回答。

“什么？操，”Delirious骂了一声，“Vanoss，你是认真的吗？你还知道他穿什么牌子的内裤？”

“他其实最喜欢穿灰色。”

“……”Delirious沉默了两秒，“你知道吗，混蛋，我受够这个了，嘿。”

“什么？噢，我操！他要自爆！”

最终结果是Evan和Wildcat确实赢了，而Evan也被Delirious给炸飞了。他看着自己撞到墙壁上再摔在地上的人物笑个不停，“我的天，Delirious直接边冲边喊着‘我受够这个了’……天啊，然后我的人物被炸到墙壁上……还撞到了桌子……”

“因为你他妈的在说Ohm穿什么内裤！上帝啊！谁想知道Ohm喜欢穿什么内裤！？”

“我。”Evan回了一句。

“你今天他妈什么毛病？”

“我只是试着在说服你Ohm他确实有很好的品味——”

“他妈的上帝啊，”Wildcat大喊着，“我觉得现在Ohm必须在这里，他必须得给个回答。”

“比如回答他是不是真的很喜欢穿CK的灰色内裤？噢，我真的很想知道他是不是真的喜欢穿这个——等一下，”

Evan听到鼠标清脆的声音从Moo话语的间隙中传来。

噢，Evan有某种预感。

“噢，Ohm刚上线。”

啊哈——Evan抓了抓耳朵。

“嘿，Fellas，你们在干吗？”Ohm有些嘶哑的声音从耳机里传来。

“说曹操曹操到（Speak of the devil），”Wildcat的笑声听起来——Evan很确定那叫不怀好意。

“说Ohmwrecker他就到（Speak of Ohmwrecker），”Delirious大笑着说，“你来得正好，Ohm！”

“什么？”Ohm疑惑地问，“怎么了？”

“我们在玩Guess Who，而我们现在他妈的前所未有地需要你——”

“我？”Ohm的声音听起来离开了麦克风一会，他听起来像是打了个哈欠，“Okay，你们需要我——加入Guess Who？”

Evan眨了眨眼睛——现在是晚上七点半，而Ohm的声音听起来沙哑，他还打了个哈欠。

“对，下一局，不过现在你需要先回答我们一个问题。”

“呃——Brock，你确定吗？”Evan开口，“你确定要问Ohm他是不是真的喜欢穿灰色的CK内裤？”

“什么？！”Ohm大叫着，“什么？什么，伙计们？为什么你们想问这个？”

“这个嘛——”Wildcat笑着说，“Evan告诉我们，你喜欢穿黑色内裤，但更喜欢穿灰色的——”

“而且他还说你喜欢CK。”Brock笑着补充。

“上帝……”Ohm一边无奈地低笑一边低喃了一句，“Evan——”他凑近麦克风压低声音苦笑着说，“为什么？为什么要说出来？你为什么要告诉他们我喜欢灰色CK？”

“该死的天啊——”Delirious笑了起来，“停下来，Ohm，停止用那么低的声音说该死的内裤！天啊，好恶心。”

“哈哈哈——嗯哼，嘿，Delirious，为什么你们想知道我是不是喜欢CK内裤？”

“住手！Ohm！”

四个小时以后Ohm对着麦克风和朋友们道了晚安——现在已经是晚上十二点了，他的朋友们都打算钻进被窝里或者是做些其他事，Ohm拿下自己的耳机叹了口气。

已经是十二点了，Ohm瞄了眼自己桌子上的时钟，但他并不困，他甚至没有什么疲乏的感觉。Ohm抓了抓脑袋，好吧，他或许可以今晚可以剪辑一下之前他录下的Guess Who，然后把它上传到网上。

震动发出的噪音让Ohm下意识看向了他放在左手边的手机。

Ohm——Ryan看着来电显示的名字看了好一会儿，他又希望立刻接起来又希望等一会再接起对方的电话，他忍不住为此笑出了声，然后他拿起了手机接通了恋人拨来的电话。

“嗨，Evan，”Ryan笑着开口，“怎么了，那么晚打给我？”

“嗨，”Evan轻声回应他，“你知道——嗯，我想听到你单独和我说声晚安？”

噢，你永远不能拒绝恋人的小小要求不是吗？Ryan听着对方话语中的笑意没办法停止微笑，Evan总是有办法让人笑起来。

“好——”Ryan故意将声音压低——就是每次他的好友听到他这个声音都会大喊着“别这样”的低音，“你希望我这样和你说晚安吗，Evan？”

“啊哈，我喜欢这样。”Evan那边听起来像是站起了身，然后坐到了什么东西上面，“如果你能继续就再好不过——这对我接下来想做的坏事有很大的帮助，Ryan。”

“嗯哼，”Ryan向后倚靠上了椅子的靠背，他伸展开自己的双腿，身体几乎是瘫在了自己的靠背上，他低声发出放松的叹息，“所以——你要做什么坏事，Evan？”

“比如——想象你穿着灰色的CK内裤？”

“哈哈哈哈——”Ryan大笑出声，“上帝，为什么你会突然和他们说这个？你知道我不穿CK！”

“我不知道，Delirious说你没什么好品味……我说你很喜欢听摇滚，然后我不知道为什么我就说了你喜欢穿CK，我也不知道我在想什么。”

“好吧——我很确定你是在想我。”Ryan伸手将额前的头发向后梳去，他还是感觉不到困意，但他现在感觉很好——就像刚在软乎的被窝里一觉睡到了自然醒，这感觉非常的……好。

“对，我想也是，”Evan低笑着，“还不打算睡吗，兔子？”

“实际上我还不困，我今天……起得比较晚。”

“疯狂的一晚？”

“哈哈哈——对，我的确有了疯狂的一晚……昨晚直播了很久，我睡得有点晚。”

“啊哈，”Evan笑着，“我想也是，那么你大概直播了多久？”

Ryan眨了眨眼睛，“Evan？”

“嗯？”

“你打电话过来就是想知道这个对吗？想知道我昨晚直播了多久，几点睡着的？”

“噢——你如果愿意告诉我那么多，我很愿意做个好的聆听者。”Evan沉默了一会，“……你前面听起来像刚睡醒……你早上才睡着的吗？”

“……差不多？”Ryan含糊地回答。

“Ryan——”

“Evan——”Ryan笑着回了一句，“好的好的，我大概……早上六点多睡的，但我的直播是四点半结束的。”

“早上有什么有趣的节目可以看吗？”

Evan早就知道他直播后喜欢看会电视的习惯，Ryan笑着闭上眼睛长吟一声，“嗯——有在放一些……爱情电影。”

“早上？我猜猜看，暮光之城？”

“我猜不是，那个吸血鬼没有和她去吃披萨对吗？我有听到男主角和女主角出去约会——他们吃了披萨——互相接吻然后钻进了房间里……”

Ryan记得自己在听那部电影的时候他有想到过那两人的吻是不是一股披萨酱的味道，当他们在彼此的舌尖上尝到那咸味的时候他们是不是会想要停止亲吻彼此的渴望——但当他在Evan的舌尖上尝到自己喜欢的甜红茶味时他并没有想到在这里暂停，他猜那两个电影里的人物大概在那之后也没有停下亲吻。

Ryan的右手食指和中指摸上Evan后颈柔软的发丝，他蜷缩起自己的手指用指腹蹭过那暖热的皮肤，他听到他的男友在那抚摸下发出一声舒适地低吟，他笑着用舌尖舔了舔Evan的舌尖。

“呼——”

那个无比缓慢而温柔的湿吻在停下之后Ryan没有想到推开Evan，Evan也没有想到这么做，他们只是维持着这个拥抱着彼此紧贴在一起的姿势。Ryan深深叹息一声。他们的额头，他们的鼻尖，他们的下唇——就这样亲密地紧贴在一起，

“所以——”两人几乎紧贴在一起的距离让Evan下意识压低声线轻声地说起话来，“你对Vanoss披萨的外送服务还满意吗？”

“嗯哼，”Ryan闭着眼睛用鼻尖蹭了蹭Evan的脸颊，“我很喜欢加冰的甜红茶。”他轻声回应着，当他的下唇蹭过Evan湿润的下唇时他感觉到了满足。

“什么？你应该很喜欢我带来的披萨才对，Vanoss披萨的主业可是送披萨。”

“嘿，甜红茶也是外卖的一部分，Evan。”Ryan笑着用手指又揉了揉Evan后脑柔软的黑发，“那么——我觉得我们不该在客厅的门框这里吃披萨，而是应该在客厅或者餐厅里……”

“你在和我接吻的现在竟然想着我的披萨，”Evan张嘴咬上Ryan的脸颊，“嘿，那一点也不绅士。”

“嘿，现在不绅士的是谁？”

Evan听到Ryan的话语又用牙齿咬了两下Ryan的左侧脸颊。

实际上Evan并没有用上任何力气，他更像只是用牙齿蹭过Ryan的脸颊，Ryan笑了起来，“Evan——停止咬我！”

“好的好的——你是老大，”Evan亲了一下自己牙齿咬过的位置，“你瞧，我没有再咬你了。”

“上帝，”Ryan笑起来，“你该给我一点坐下的时间。”

或许所有人和恋人在一起的时候就是会这样，当你们对上彼此的双眼，当你们的距离已经近到能够看清对方的每一根睫毛，你们就是没办法停止想要亲吻彼此的渴望。

那个时候Evan只是站在Ryan的左手边，看着Ryan放下披萨外卖盒，然后Ryan转过头问Evan是不是想要点什么饼干，那个时候他们对上了彼此的视线——仅仅只是这样，他们什么都没做，他们甚至没有开什么黄色笑话或者是有意和对方调情。

“所以——嗯——亲爱的兔子先生？你介意让我留在你的兔子洞里睡一晚吗？”Evan在Ryan耳边轻声问。

“嗯哼，”Ryan应了一声，“如果你能帮我把甜红茶还有披萨都拿到客厅……坐在沙发上陪我看场电影？比如《暮光之城》？”

“我知道这听起来傻得要死，但我大概会很享受，只要这包括了你和过夜。”

这也傻透了——Ryan知道，他们正站在他公寓里的客厅门框这里像是他们离房间太远导致他们一点也不想多走那么长的路滚进房间里做那些他们想做的事情，他们的脚底像是涂满了胶水就这样黏在了这块地板上。

“啊——我们该停止傻站在这里了，够傻的。”

“实际上我也同意这点。”Ryan的鼻尖凑近Evan的脖颈，他能闻到Evan身上淡淡的沐浴露的清爽味道，它混入自己吸入的空气中进入了Ryan的呼吸间，Ryan眨了眨眼睛，然后将脑袋靠了上去。

Evan也用鼻尖蹭了蹭Ryan的脖颈，“我上次忘了一件T恤在你这里对吗？

“对，它在我房间里。”

“我赌今天我会忘记一条CK内裤在这里，而且是你最喜欢的黑色。”

“Evan——你根本不穿CK。”

“你才不知道我今天穿的是什么！”

Ryan光裸的臀部坐上Evan同样光裸的大腿后对着对方脱下后丢在床上的内裤挑眉，“我说了你穿的不是CK。”

“嗯哼。”Evan躺在Ryan的床上露齿笑了起来，“我说你不知道我穿的是什么也没错，对吗？”他的右手摸上Ryan的屁股近乎粗鲁地蜷缩手指掐上柔软的臀肉，Ryan忍住了自己差点发出声的喘息。

“你该多出去锻炼，Ryan。”

“嘿，停止评价我的屁股。”

“它很棒，这就是我的评价。”Evan的左手在Ryan舒展身体脱掉上衣的时候摸上Ryan的腰侧，他的拇指摩挲过那处柔软温暖的肌肤，他在Ryan吸气的时候用拇指稍许用力地按了下去。“这很……辣（hot）。”

“你在说空调吗？”Ryan笑着低头抚摸上Evan的下腹，然后他握住Evan已经硬挺的阴茎，他的手指熟练地上下抚摸了一下那跳动的性器，“你喜欢冷一点？”

Ryan的手指抚摸到Evan已经溢出粘液的前端时他下意识发出尖锐的吸气声，他挺动了一下自己的胯部，“嘶——我在说你，Ryan。”

“噢——谢谢你的赞美。”Ryan将他们的性器紧贴在一起，他用双手包裹住它们然后缓慢地用双手的拇指磨蹭上他们的顶端，他感觉到一阵热度顺着自己的下腹朝大脑窜去，他微微张嘴吐出呼吸。

Evan的手指在Ryan专注于手活的时候开始上下抚摸他的身体……尤其是他那些褐色的体毛所在的位置——他的胸口和靠近肚脐眼下方的腹部，Ryan猜测Evan一定对自己身上的体毛有某种……大概是喜爱吧，Ryan从来没有开口问过所以他并不清楚Evan是不是这样。

暖热的带有老茧的手掌蹭过Ryan暴露在微热空气中的胸口，它顺着皮肤缓缓向上抚摸，然后它滑向了其它地方。

他们应该把衣服丢在椅背上而不是随便的丢在床旁边的地毯上，这样他们就不会皱巴巴的——Ryan在自己双手的拇指蹭过他们性器的顶端时倒吸了口气，那个想法就这样突然出现在他脑海里，当Evan的手指在那瞬间掐上他的乳尖时这想法就飞出了他的脑袋，近乎疼痛的感觉和性器传来的快感让Ryan只能恍惚地低吟出声。

“Ryan，”Evan像是有些急躁地挺动了两下自己的胯部，然后他推了推Ryan的胸口，“趴在床上，我想要亲你的背。”

“什么？”Ryan有些恍惚地低头看了看Evan，他试着眨了眨眼睛让自己从快感中稍许慢下节奏来。

“……我希望你能趴在床上好让我亲你的背，拜托你了？你差点让我忘记我前面说了什么，上帝。”

“噢，我猜那不是我的错？”Ryan放开了它们过分兴奋的性器，它们真够热的，Ryan吐出一声渴求的叹息，“它——”

“我知道套子在哪，”Evan灵活地在Ryan光裸的大腿离开自己身体的瞬间就爬了起来，他挪到一侧伸长手打开了床头柜的抽屉。

Evan知道太多了，哪天Evan甚至能在Ryan毫不知情地情况下把自己的袜子混进Ryan的衣柜里。不过Ryan在Evan家里也能这样，即使Evan不在家，Evan的父母也会在Ryan路过他们家打招呼时把他请进家里吃些点心，然后他就可以——他猜，他可以把自己的袜子混进Evan衣柜里，真够幼稚的但Ryan想这可以试试。

“噢天啊……”Evan在Ryan的四肢刚碰上柔软的床单就将胸膛贴上了Ryan的后背，带有老茧的暖热手指快速地贴上了Ryan的下腹，男友微凉的鼻尖蹭过Ryan的肩膀，他停在那里深深吸了口气，然后留下了一个亲吻，“上帝……”

“怪癖。”Ryan将臀部蹭上那已经硬挺跳动的阴茎，他甚至能感觉对方的耻毛正擦过自己的臀肉，天啊，Ryan知道现在他们正赤身裸体紧贴着彼此，他们再次像身体某一部分涂满了胶水那样粘在一起，他感觉到一阵热度在他的太阳穴这里扯动着他的神经。

“Ryan，”Evan沙哑地声音说着，他湿热的嘴唇再次亲了亲那个位置，然后Evan的手指握着性器将它蹭上了Ryan的臀缝，“我喜欢亲你的背，我也很喜欢你的下巴，尤其你的胡子。”

“……所以你在告诉我你是个有怪癖的男人，Evan？”Ryan听到自己紊乱地呼吸声，他没有办法控制这个，他的阴茎正硬得发痛，那短暂的手活根本不够，“好的，就算我知道这点了我也会接受你的，Evan——”他叹息着垂下脑袋驱使着身体去磨蹭夹在自己臀缝里的火热性器。

“哇哦，那真是谢谢你……”Evan发出低哑声音的嘴唇摩挲过Ryan的背脊，“我非常……感谢这点。”

Evan在用手指做短暂的前戏时一直不肯让嘴唇离开Ryan的背部，它就像它主人的胸膛那样时时刻刻都黏着Ryan的背，时不时他会伸出舌头在皮肤上留下湿滑的痕迹，每次那湿热的触感滑过Ryan的肌肤时他都会颤抖。

但那感觉棒极了——那和他们的亲吻给予Ryan的感觉一模一样，Ryan能感觉自己的身体因为这些变得更加暖热，那一定不是他的错觉，他闻到了淡淡的汗味，他分辨不清那是谁的，然后是其它的味道混入了他们之间紧密的空间里——他常用的沐浴露的味道，床单上的味道，还有Evan身上的沐浴露的味道。

炽热的性器在Evan的手指匆匆离开后立刻蹭上那刚已经变得足够柔软的入口，当顶端进入的瞬间Ryan下意识停止了呼吸的动作，他所感觉到的一切都成了Evan——进入他身体的性器，舔舐着自己背脊上冒出的细密汗珠的舌尖，抚摸他下腹体毛的手指……

“Evan，”Ryan张大嘴巴试着让自己呼吸。

他记得自己曾经有过一次坐在房间里看着自己本来关上的房间门被Evan打开了，然后Evan走了进来，他们看着彼此下意识同时笑了起来。那个瞬间他发现他和Evan对彼此是这样的……暴露。

“Ryan，上帝，Ryan——”Evan的嘴唇紧贴着Ryan冒出汗珠的肩膀，他摩挲过那些咸涩的肌肤然后舔去它们，“是的，Ryan……”

“Evan——操——”Ryan再次深吸了口气，Evan非常热情，不管是他自己本人还是他老二的大小还是他在这种事情上的喜爱。

“对，操，”Evan笑了两声，他的嘴唇凑上Ryan耳朵下方的肌肤然后温柔地亲了一下，“我在操你呢，现在，Ryan。”

Evan的老二和Evan的吻完全不一样，该死的，Ryan不知道自己该说操还是说什么别的脏话，他只能发出一声充满性欲的呜咽。他男友的老二停了下来，那根性器现在全部都在他的屁股里，Ryan的大腿内侧下意识地绷紧了。

Evan的胯部开始慢慢地退后，那插入Ryan体内的阴茎慢慢地蹭过自己打开的内壁，然后又慢慢地进入——当它再次顶到最深处的时候Evan的叹息吹拂在了Ryan的右肩上。

Evan再次亲了一下Ryan的肩膀。

Ryan睁开眼睛，他抬起头看向自己的前方但他根本没有注意自己看着什么。操，他们做过很多次而他知道每次他们都能满足彼此，他猜自己一定会爽到很早就睡着，搞不好Evan就是为了这个才来送披萨。他闭上了眼睛，等着Evan在那亲吻之后的动作。

Evan慢慢地晃动起自己的胯部，他的床垫开始变得吵了起来，还有什么湿润的噪音——噢，这是Evan的老二在操自己屁股的声音。Ryan的眼角在发热，他张开嘴巴大声喘息。

Evan的唇舌舔吻过Ryan的肩膀，“嘿，Ryan，”他张开嘴巴用牙齿咬上那块肌肤，“痛吗？”

那称不上疼痛，Ryan确定那不是疼痛，他甚至从中感觉到了快感，Evan的牙齿让他感觉很好，他喘息着想办法开口不是说脏话而是说正常的英文，“不，它不痛，Evan，它——很棒，Evan——”Ryan用右手撑着上半身，左手向下摸上自己的阴茎。天啊，他想要撸动他的阴茎，他想要射出来，想要——

“Ryan，”Evan的手指顺着Ryan的下腹向下挪动，它们包裹住了Ryan用左手握住的性器然后上下撸动起来，“Ryan，是的，Ryan——”

Evan吹拂在Ryan脖颈处的呼吸开始变得急促，Ryan抬起头想办法回过头去看向自己的男友。

Evan有些湿润的黑色眼睛正回看着Ryan，他微微张开嘴再次将湿热的呼吸吹拂在Ryan的皮肤上。

Ryan不知道Evan是不是想说什么，也不知道自己是不是想说什么。但——

他已经尝不到甜红茶的味道了——Ryan和Evan亲吻着彼此的时候Ryan那么想，他的舌尖舔过Evan的舌尖再舔过Evan的上颚，他已经找不到一点点其他味道了，他尝到的只能形容为那是Evan的味道。

他们糟糕地撞到了彼此的牙齿，就像该死的第一次尝试舌吻的青少年情侣，但很快Ryan和Evan就调整了角度更深地亲吻彼此，那根本没有妨碍他们做爱。

他们真够饥渴的——Ryan在Evan的唇舌离开的那几秒睁开了眼睛，他看着Evan近在自己眼前的双眼。

上帝。

Ryan听到无助的叹息声，他不确定那是谁发出的。

他们再次亲吻，或者说是啃咬上了彼此。

Evan的左手摸到前方搂住Ryan的腰身，Ryan也放弃了左手的支撑，他的左手向后摸索着扶上Evan的肩膀。

他们熟悉彼此的身体，他们知道他们快到了，那些温柔的亲吻变得粗鲁了起来，这个房间变得更吵了，那些床垫发出的声响还有那些肉体碰撞在一起的湿润声音越来越响，还有他们毫无理性可言的喘息。

Evan紧紧抱着Ryan，他胯部不停挺动直到——直到他到了，他在那瞬间咬着牙根，然后他压低着声音叹息，“Ryan……”

Ryan大口呼吸着，他觉得在那瞬间像是一切变成了空白，然后他的感觉慢慢回到了他的身体——比如他敏感的老二，比如他发热的屁股和屁股里夹着的发热的性器……

Ryan浑身都是汗，考虑到他们刚结束一场做爱他该去用用他的浴室，和他紧贴在一起的Evan也是，但他们都不是很在乎这个，他们只是用纸巾随便处理了一下就钻进了Ryan的被子里。他抬眼看向和自己一起钻入被窝里的Evan，他们面对面躺在一起，仍然敏感的半硬性器磨蹭着彼此的大腿。

“Delirious……Jon说你品味很差。”

“什么？”Ryan疑惑地笑了起来，“你还在想这个吗？”

“不……我只是突然想到，”Evan动了动右手，然后将脑袋枕在了自己的右手手臂上，“你想——看你的房间布置就知道你有很棒的品味。”

“……我的天，Evan？”

“什么？”

“你瞧——”Ryan看着Evan的脸，他的视线从Evan的头顶再到Evan的下巴，“你瞧。”

Evan不明白那其中的意思，他伸手摸了摸自己的头发，“什么？”

“你瞧瞧你，”Ryan眯起眼睛笑了起来，“瞧瞧我的男友就知道我有很棒的品味，非常棒。”

Evan眨了眨眼睛。

“你瞧？”

“……你真的知道我在想什么对吗？”

“我不觉得，”Ryan闭上眼睛笑着，他想今晚或许可以早睡，“我只是——嗯——我觉得自己确实品味不错，你知道……”

“……我觉得我实际上也知道你在想什么。”Evan挪动着身子把鼻尖凑近了Ryan的鼻尖。

“嗯哼？”Ryan笑着等待Evan的下文。

“你喜欢我。然后……我也喜欢你，我也很确定我爱你。”

Ryan睁开眼睛看向Evan，“……那都是我在想的吗？”

“……我——我想是的。”

“我们的披萨冷掉了。”

“我知道——我们彻底忘记它了，你想起来吃吗？”

“不，我实际上在想……我本来以为我可以早睡。”

“……Okay？”Evan纳闷地回了一句。

Ryan不能停止自己的微笑，他的嘴角一直上扬着，如果这样持续个五分钟他一定会嘴角发酸但他仍然没办法停止——

“Evan，”Ryan用鼻尖蹭了蹭Evan的，他想他很确定他今晚不会早睡了，“我也很确定我爱你，那么……你想晚点睡吗？我们可以再……运动一下？”

Evan看着他。

噢，Ryan看着那慢慢凑近的黑色眼睛，他喜欢他们总是知道他们想要亲彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你们喜欢。  
> 感谢食用:D


End file.
